Broodals
}} The Broodals are a group of anthropomorphic rabbits, hailing from the Dark Side of the Moon Kingdom, specifically Rabbit Ridge. They are wedding planners Bowser had hired in Super Mario Odyssey, who in that game wanted to force Princess Peach into a marriage. They were tasked to steal various items befitting for a wedding but held dear to the Kingdoms' folk (such as Cappy's sister Tiara), as well as stopping Mario and Cappy from thwarting their plans. Each of the Broodals is encountered individually twice over the game in the game's kingdoms. They reward Mario with a Multi-Moon the first time they are defeated and then give a single Power Moon when defeated a second time. The leader of the Broodals is Topper, the short, egg-shaped rabbit in green. However, their mother, Madame Broode, is their boss. They also possess a giant wooden mech called the RoboBrood, which they use in their final confrontations against Mario and Cappy. After it is defeated, it explodes into fireworks resembling the faces of the Broodals and are not seen in the story afterwards. __TOC__ Members Fanon Appearances ''Mario Kart: X Circuit The Broodals appear as unlockable racers in ''Mario Kart: X Circuit. Each one is assigned to four of the five weight classes. ''Jake's Super Mario Kart All four of the Broodals appear as playable characters in ''Jake's Super Mario Kart. Each one is assigned to a different weight class. ''Mario Kart Switch The Broodals appear as unlockable racers in ''Mario Kart Switch. Topper and Rango are both medium weight racers, while Hariet is a light weight racer and Spewart is a cruiser weight character. Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit Alongside Madame Broode, the Broodals appear as unlockable playable characters in Super Mario Kart: Switch Circuit. Hariet is a lightweight, Topper is a middleweight, and both Rango and Spewart are cruiserweights. They all share Cappy as a special item. ''The Broodal Story The Broodals appear as the main playable characters in ''The Broodal Story. This game takes place during the events of Super Mario Odyssey and is about the Broodals making preparations for Bowser's wedding with Peach ''Mario vs Wario: Full Moon The Broodals return in ''Mario vs Wario: Full Moon as the bosses of the Dark Side. They still want to get revenge on Mario for ruining Bowser's wedding. They will use the Robobrood to try and get rid on Mario. ''Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest The Broodals make their ''Mario & Luigi series debut in Mario & Luigi: Sage Quest as an optional boss in the Boss Gauntlet's Boss Medley, fought right before Madame Broode. Trivia *The Broodals may have been inspired by the legend of the Moon Rabbit, which is based off the moon's markings resembling a rabbit pounding mochi with a mortar and pestle. *The name "Broodal" may come from several things; namely "brood" (the young of certain animals, or to dwell moodily on something), "bridal" (since they are wedding planners) and/or "brutal" (as they are enemies Mario must face). *The Broodals are likely responsible for the presence of Torkdrift and Yoofoe, which resemble UFOs and appear in the kingdoms as a boss. This would make sense considering their lunar origins. Given how Torkdrift is supposed to be a mechanical Spindrift, this could also mean they are responsible for the Mechawiggler, a similar machine that is supposed to represent Wigglers. Gallery Topper_Render.png|Topper Harriet_Render.png|Hariet Spewart_Render.png|Spewart Rango_Render.png|Rango Broodals.png|As a group Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Villains Category:Mario Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Mario (series) Category:Mammals Category:Aliens Category:Koopa Troop Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point